1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic observation apparatus arranged to observe an image of a given portion of an examinee's eye that is photographed by an ophthalmic photographing apparatus, and an ophthalmic observation program.
2. Description of Related Art
In an ophthalmic photographing apparatus such as an ophthalmic optical coherence tomography (OCT) apparatus, a fundus camera, and a scanning laser ophthalmoscope (SLO), images of one portion of an examinee's eye are obtained at different dates and times of examination in order to perform follow-up on the portion of the examinee's eye. In the case of the ophthalmic OCT apparatus, a tomographic image of a fundus is obtained a plurality of times, and follow-up is performed on a diseased portion of the examinee's eye based on the change of the tomographic images.
In such a case, data on an appropriate eye image is selected among eye images stored in an ophthalmic image filing system, and follow-up is performed based on the eye image displayed on a screen of a display monitor.
Citation List
Patent Literature
Patent literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2008-29467
However, in the conventional configuration, only the selected eye image is displayed on the monitor, which is not enough in visually comparing the images in the same portion of the examinee's eye.